


Finally lovers know no shame

by silentccries



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentccries/pseuds/silentccries
Summary: L’idea di riorganizzare la stessa festa dell’anno prima era, ovviamente, venuta a Silvia. Come  proprio lei aveva spiegato in maniera molto appassionata a due interessatissimi Giovanni e Martino, le altre ragazze le avevano suggerito di cambiare almeno tema, ma lei aveva ribadito di credere nel simbolismo dell’universo e si era ostinata a voler replicare la festa, sperando di poter porre rimedio al fiasco dell’originale. Dopo aver pregato e assillato - come solo Silvia sa fare - i suoi genitori per settimane, ne aveva finalmente ottenuto il permesso ed era arrivata a scuola tremante d’emozione come un chihuahua, pronta a comunicare la notizia a tutti.





	Finally lovers know no shame

**Author's Note:**

> Consiglio l'ascolto delle seguenti canzoni durante la lettura:
> 
>  _Tainted Love_ \- Soft Cell
> 
>  _I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight_ \- Cutting Crew
> 
>  _Take My Breath Away_ \- Berlin
> 
>  _Kobra_ \- Donatella Rettore

Con la fine di ottobre erano arrivati i primi spifferi dell’inverno. Il vento, non ancora del tutto freddo, sibilava fra i vicoli e le case, andandosi ad imbattere nelle facciate delle chiese e creando piccoli cumuli di precoci foglie secche sui marciapiedi.

Martino si strinse dentro al suo giaccone di pelle che aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio precedente a riempire di toppe militari. 

(L’idea era venuta a Niccolò qualche settimana prima mentre stavano pigramente cercando qualcosa da guardare in televisione, i colori dei diversi canali che si riflettevano sui loro volti ogni volta che cambiavano.

“Sul cinque c’è _Top Gun_. Mi sa che è la nostra migliore opzione,” aveva detto Martino, prossimo all’esasperazione.

A quel punto Niccolò si era illuminato: “ _Top Gun!_ ”

“Sì. È quello che ho appena detto.”

“No, non hai capito. Per la festa di Silvia! È perfetto, Marti. Che c’è di più anni Ottanta di _Top Gun_?” 

Martino non era neanche del tutto convinto di volerci andare alla festa, ma Niccolò lo stava guardando dondolando un po’ la testa (come faceva sempre quando cercava di convincerlo) e con gli occhi che luccicavano.

“Va bene. Ma Tom Cruise lo faccio io.”)

Mettendo le mani in tasca, Martino si fermò sull’angolo della strada dove lui e Niccolò si erano dati appuntamento. Si guardò un attimo attorno: ancora nessuno.

Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, trovando una nota vocale di Giovanni. “Vi prego, muovetevi a venire. Da solo non ce la faccio a gestirli,” diceva cercando di sovrastare con la voce gli schiamazzi di Elia e Luca.

“Maverick!” esordì Niccolò dopo qualche minuto, spuntando da dietro l’angolo opposto con un sorriso a mille denti che sembrava aver catalizzato le luci dei lampioni di tutta Roma.

Addosso aveva una giacca di pelle molto simile a quella di Martino, una maglia bianca e dei jeans chiari a vita alta. Martino alzò un sopracciglio.

“Ma tu non dovevi essere la ragazza?”

“I gay esistono, Martino.”

Quasi come se stesse cercando di ribadire il concetto, Niccolò si avvicinò e gli schioccò un bacio sulla bocca. Fece per cominciare a camminare verso la loro destinazione subito dopo, ma Martino lo trattenne per le spalle.

Il vento stava scompigliando i ricci di Niccolò, che durante l’estate si erano fatti più lunghi e leggermente più chiari. Una ciocca particolarmente ribelle si era andata a infilare fra la montatura degli occhiali e la sua fronte. Martino la spostò con delicatezza.

“Ok. Adesso possiamo andare a questa meravigliosa festa,” disse con un sorriso.

(L’idea di riorganizzare la stessa festa dell’anno prima era, ovviamente, venuta a Silvia. 

Come proprio lei aveva spiegato in maniera molto appassionata a due interessatissimi Giovanni e Martino, le altre ragazze le avevano suggerito di cambiare almeno tema, ma lei aveva ribadito di credere nel simbolismo dell’universo e si era ostinata a voler replicare la festa, sperando di poter porre rimedio al fiasco dell’originale.

Dopo aver pregato e assillato - come solo Silvia sa fare - i suoi genitori per settimane, ne aveva finalmente ottenuto il permesso ed era arrivata a scuola tremante d’emozione come un chihuahua, pronta a comunicare la notizia a tutti.)

 

Non appena Federicona aprì loro la porta di casa di Silvia, le narici di Martino e Niccolò furono invase dall’odore fin troppo familiare di sudore, alcol appiccicoso e sigarette — in una parola, di adolescenza.

Come l’anno precedente, le luci erano state soffuse e rese rosse dai teli messi sopra le abat-jour. La realtà della situazione sembrava esser stata momentaneamente sospesa, con la stanza così tinta di scarlatto, e tutto pareva più solenne e, paradossalmente, futile. Qualcuno aveva appena cambiato la canzone e Martino riconobbe _Tainted Love_ grazie alle decine di compilation anni Ottanta che sua madre gli aveva fatto ascoltare in macchina da bambino.

(L’idea era stata di suo padre.

Spesso capitava che Agnese dovesse guidare fino a Cecina per vedere sua sorella e sua madre, e le tre ore di macchina - trascorse da sola o con Martino, visto che il marito era quasi sempre costretto a rimanere a Roma per lavoro - la spaventavano un po’. 

Allora Giulio aveva raccolto su dei CD alcune delle loro canzoni preferite di quando erano più giovani, nella speranza che potessero aiutare a far rilassare Agnese alla guida.)

Dal bar posticcio che era stato allestito sopra al tavolo da pranzo, Eva salutò Martino e Niccolò con la mano per poi indirizzare un sospiro teatrale alla volta di Silvia e Sana, le quali erano impegnate in una lotta corpo a corpo per il possesso del microfono del karaoke — la prima per poter cantare qualcosa tipo _Kobra_ della Rettore, la seconda invece proprio per cercare di salvare l’amica dall’umiliazione.

Per un momento Martino fu sopraffatto dai ricordi. In un flash rivide tutto: le ragazze al karaoke, Emma, la conversazione sul divano, Niccolò con la bandana, Maddalena, la gelosia ingiustificata, l’agitazione che sentiva da qualche parte vicino allo sterno.

Guardandosi intorno incrociò lo sguardo proprio di Emma che, seduta dall’altra parte della stanza con Sofi, gli sorrise sincera — forse, dopotutto, era anche lei in preda a ricordi simili ai suoi.

Stava per voltarsi verso Niccolò e chiedergli cosa volesse da bere quando tutto, da rosso, divenne di colpo nero. 

Passarono alcuni millisecondi di panico prima che Martino riuscisse a capire, più dall’odore di birra ed erba che altro, che sia Luchino che Elia gli si erano buttati addosso e che ora gli stavano gridando frasi sconnesse (composte in buona percentuale da turpiloqui) uno nell’orecchio destro, l’altro nel sinistro.

“Tempo record stasera. Siamo arrivati forse venti minuti fa e già stanno messi così,” aveva sentito la voce di Giovanni spiegare a Niccolò da qualche parte dietro di lui, a metà fra l’esasperato e il divertito.

Riuscì a scrollarsi Elia di dosso, ma Luchino era molto più tenace: aggrappandosi di peso al colletto della giacca di Martino, si buttò in una descrizione estremamente dettagliata di quello che avrebbe voluto fare con la bionda di quarto che, a quanto diceva lui, lo aveva appena guardato con l’aria di “una che ci sta”.

“Sì, vabbè. Per te pure i cuscini del salotto di tua madre c’hanno l’aria di una che ci sta, Luchì.”

“No, Martì! Stavolta giuro che succede per davvero!”

Probabilmente mosso dalla pateticità della scena, Giovanni arrivò in soccorso di Martino, schioccando uno schiaffetto sul collo di Luchino e trascinandolo verso la cucina per obbligarlo a bere almeno un bicchiere d’acqua.

Cercando di aggiustare il colletto che la presa ferrea di Luchino gli aveva sgualcito, Martino poté finalmente formulare la domanda che, per cause esterne, gli era morta in gola poco prima.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere, Nico?”

Niccolò, però, non lo stava ascoltando. Invece, lo stava scrutando con gli occhi animati da qualcosa che Martino seppe riconoscere subito, anche se il rosso delle luci alterava i lineamenti di Niccolò facendolo somigliare a un personaggio dei fumetti.

“Io devo andare in bagno. Vieni?” chiese Niccolò, sottolineando la domanda con una significativa alzata di sopracciglia.

“Nico. Siamo appena arrivati,” cercò di protestare Martino con la più minima convinzione.

Niccolò lo prese per mano, tirandolo leggermente verso di sé.

“Le mie intenzioni non sono così malandrine, giuro,” gli sussurrò dritto nell’orecchio, sfiorando con le labbra il piercing — cosa che, Niccolò lo sapeva perfettamente, rendeva Martino praticamente incapace di tenersi dritto in piedi.

Trovarono subito la porta della camera di Silvia (cioè quella con un orribile adesivo di un gatto e la frase “ _i gatti ti lasciano le impronte della loro zampa sul cuore_ ” appiccicati sopra) e intuirono che il bagno non doveva essere lontano.

Martino si infilò per sbaglio in uno sgabuzzino prima che Niccolò lo trascinasse con un braccio attorno alla vita dentro a quello che era effettivamente il bagno. La musica, che a questo punto sembrava provenire dai confini di un mondo parallelo, era appena cambiata: _I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight_.

“Finiamo quello che abbiamo cominciato l’anno scorso, che dici?”

Prima ancora di poter rispondere, Martino si trovò schiacciato contro il lavandino con le mani di Niccolò che già cercavano di sfilargli la giacca di dosso, faticando un po’. Osservò per pochi secondi gli incisivi di Niccolò affondarsi nel labbro inferiore in segno di concentrazione prima di prendere il controllo.

In un gesto così fluido da sorprendere un po’ tutti e due, Martino riuscì a sfilarsi il giubbotto, spingere Niccolò con le spalle alla parete opposta e tuffarsi in un bacio sospirato. 

Martino non aveva ancora bevuto nulla, ma si sentiva già incapace di concentrarsi. Baciava ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta che trovava e presto il collo non gli bastò più: con una mano scostò il colletto della maglia in modo da potersi accanire contro la clavicola sinistra mentre, con l’altra mano, stava cercando di sbottonare i jeans.

Niccolò, nel frattempo, gli stava passando le mani fra i capelli tirandoli un po’ e Martino non poté fare a meno di farsi scappare un gemito. Poi, senza nemmeno essere pienamente consapevole del come, riuscì ad aprire la zip dei pantaloni di Niccolò, con le ginocchia che già stavano toccando terra… 

 

Tre paia di occhi divertiti e tre ghigni identici furono ciò che accolse Martino e Niccolò appena usciti dalla porta del bagno, nel corridoio.

“Io giuro che ci provo a non darvi degli zozzoni ogni volta, ma voi ci mettete proprio del vostro,” furono le parole di Giovanni, seguite dalla risata scomposta di Elia.

Luchino, invece, li stava osservando insolitamente in silenzio. Spostò lo sguardo da Martino e Niccolò e poi da Niccolò a Martino due, tre volte. Poi il suo viso si aprì in un’espressione che Martino riuscì a catalogare solamente come pura ammirazione.

“Wow,” fu tutto quello che uscì dalla sua bocca, prima che si allontanasse con un ghigno strano.

Giovanni alzò le spalle e scosse leggermente la testa, chiaramente confuso quanto loro, mentre Elia stava sempre ridendo anche se la sua risata, ormai, sembrava più un attacco di tosse.

“Comunque vi stavamo cercando per darvi queste, stronzi,” disse Giovanni porgendo loro due bottiglie di birra già stappate. 

Dall’altra stanza una melodia familiare raggiunse le loro orecchie e Martino, già sospettoso, condusse Niccolò verso il salotto.

_Watching every motion_  
_In my foolish lover's game_  
_On this endless ocean_  
_Finally lovers know no shame_

Luchino, che aveva ancora l’iPod di Silvia fra le mani, stava guardando nella loro direzione, compiaciuto. Li salutò sorridendo prima di essere platealmente distratto da Emma e Sofi che stavano ballando insieme, la mano con cui li aveva salutati ancora sospesa a mezz’aria.

Martino si lasciò sfuggire una risatina nervosa, pronto a esclamare quanto fosse ridicola la cosa, ma Niccolò gli stava già mettendo le mani in vita con un sorriso speranzoso. 

Mai nella vita avrebbe pensato di potersi ritrovare a fare una cosa del genere — a ballare sulle note di una stupidissima canzone degli anni Ottanta con il suo ragazzo in una stanza piena di adolescenti brilli. Eppure. 

Eppure mise le mani sulle spalle dell’altro pensando che questa era solo l’ultima di una lunga serie di cose che prima aveva considerato impossibili e che proprio Niccolò, giorno dopo giorno, gli aveva dimostrato essere, invece, possibilissime. 

_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn around and say_  
_Take my breath away_

La canzone fu interrotta improvvisamente: Silvia era riuscita ad impadronirsi del karaoke. Passò qualche secondo di silenzio interrotto da qualche finto colpo di tosse e qualche risata, poi cominciò mangiandosi un po’ le parole: _“il cobra non è un serpente, ma un pensiero frequente che diventa indecente quando vedo te, quando vedo te, quando vedo te…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sì. Niccolò ha gli occhiali, i riccioli lunghi e i jeans a vita alta. Pensateci.
> 
> Sì. Ho deciso che il padre di Martino era una persona decente a un certo punto della sua vita.
> 
> Sì. Ho anche deciso di perdonare Emma perché sono una persona magnanima.
> 
> E, infine, sì. Luchino è effettivamente tutti noi.
> 
> Se volete piangere o ridere (e tutto quello che c'è nel mezzo) con me, il mio Tumblr è **silentccries** e il mio Twitter è **@gangstapelli**.


End file.
